


Don't

by cinarminroll (koriyan)



Series: Reader stuff tbh [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/cinarminroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed some of the lyrics to fit Levi, and the original song is <em>Don't<em> by Bryson Tiller</em></em></p></blockquote>





	Don't

"Leave them alone, please! For me! For us! I just want this to work out!"  
_Don't, don't play with her, don't be dishonest..._ She takes him back again, forgiving him.  
_Still not understanding this logic..._ "I'll do better! Don't leave me, (f/n)!"  
_My hair's black, and I'm better_

I stand up against the wall, listening to their crying and yelling. Just ask me the question, (f/n).

 _I want you bad as ever, don't let me just let up..._  
Don't you want me to help you..?  
_I wanna give you better, baby, it's whatever..._  
I rush in, grabbing (f/n) away from him.  
_Somebody gotta step up, girl, I'm that somebody, so I'm next up..._  
I hold her tightly in my arms, wiping all of her tears, running towards my office.  
_Be damned if I let him catch up, it's easy to see that you're fed up..._  
I close and lock my office door, ignoring the banging on the door and the shouts from Eren.  
_I am on a whole 'nother level, girl he only fucked you over 'cause you let him._  
Hugging her, I wipe her tears away. "Don't worry about that bastard, (f/n). You'll do better without him."  
_Fuck him, girl, I guess he didn't know any better..._  
"He was fucking Mikasa, anyways," she softly responds.  
_Girl, that boy didn't show any effort, do all I can just to show you you're special..._  
"The tall, quiet girl?"  
_Certain it's your love that holds me together..._  
"Yeah, and others..."  
_Lately you say he's been a fucking lie, gotta be sick of this guy..._  
"I'll take you on a ride to soothe your mind, if you want."  
_Pull up, skrr, get in the ride..._  
"Sounds nice, let's go." She walks out of the building, towards my car, her silky (h/c) locks flowing in the wind.  
_Left hand is steering, the other is gripping your thigh..._  
She buckles up, and pulls out a cigarette, most likely a stress-reliever. Lighting it up, she holds it in between her beautiful, soft lips.  
_Light up a spliff, and get high, shorty, you don't know what you've been missing..._  
I changed gears, backing out of my parking space. "Where to?"  
_Lookin' at you, I'm thinking he must be trippin'..._  
"Anywhere."  
_Play this song for him, tell him, 'Just listen'..._  
"Home, maybe? For some wine?"  
_Don't..._  
"Sure."  
_Don't..._

**Author's Note:**

> I changed some of the lyrics to fit Levi, and the original song is _Don't _by Bryson Tiller__


End file.
